The Nutty Adventures Of The Teddy Trio
The Nutty Adventures of The Teddy Trio is a TV show idea created by me, Captian Melonhead. It is about three animal friends: Teddy, Piggy and Hans who cause mayhem in Beansville 24/7. Characters The Teddy Trio *'Teddy'- Teddy is a greedy, selfish and loud Yellow , North American Bear. *'Piggy'-Piggy is a happy, nice and friendly Pig who is Teddy's best friend. *'Hans'-Hans is a smart, strong and nice brown Texan Bear who is always wearing a red hat. Supporting Characters *'Mr. Moneykey'-Mr. Moneykey owns a restraunt called "The Sassy Wiener" where Anthony and Zippy work. His personality is near to the Mr.Krab's. *'Zippy'-Zippy is The Teddy Trio's (mostly Teddy's) mortal enemy. He is evil, grumpy and boring. His race is called "Whatever". *'Antony'-Antony is a giant blue ant. His personality is close to Jonny's as Antony is also a bit of a loner aswell. *'Melvin'-Melvin is a square and white headed skeleton with orange hair who lives in a Hippy Van located in the Crud-yard (Junkyard). *'Anchovy'-Anchovy is a German fish who is damaged badly in every episode of the show. *'Mrs. Teach-Ya'-Mrs. Teachya is The Teddy Trio's evil teacher. The Girl Group *'Daisy- '''Daisy is Teddy's teenage, Bear sister who is the girl Teddy. Hans has a crush on her. *'Shine- Shine is a White Rabbit who is the girl Piggy. Piggy has a crush on her. *'''Candy- '''Candy is a orange Cat who is the girl Hans. Hans has a crush on her too. Minor *Marrow- Marrow is a marrow who is also a spoof of Mario from Super Mario. *'Toddy- '''Toddy is Teddy's baby, Bear brother who is incredibly smart. *'Harold-''' Harold is Teddy's Father who is very dumb like his son's best friend. *'Cress- '''Cress is Teddy's Mother who constantly annoys her son with her cooking. *'Bubbles- '''Bubbles was Piggy's per trancula who would randomly bite people. *Crone- Crone is Mrs. Teach-ya giant, guard cat. *'Kippy- '''Kippy is Zippy's even worse, twin Brother. He is richer as well. Episodes The show is confirmed to have five full seasons, a 10 episode sixth season and a movie in the sixth aswell. Season Won *'Avast Ye, ScallyBear- After watching an episode of their favoriute superhero, Teddyman, Teddy and Piggy dress up like pirates to try and find Teddyman. *'Escape From School Island'- A boy called Lemon wants to help the trio escape school. But, Lemon says the only way to escape the school is to go down the toilet. *'The Sassy Wrestler'- Mr.Monkey helds a wrestling match at the Sassy Wiener. *'Bed Wreaker'- It is clean room day in Teddy's house and Piggy just had to break his bed! The Trio must go all over Beansville. *'Stepsnob and Son- '''Hans gets adopted by Zippy when the goverment find out Hans has no guardian. Zippy starts to turn nice when he has Hans as a child. *'Annoy Thy Neighbour'''- Teddy must stop Piggy from destroying things in his house and the house itself, before he goes too far. *'The Scariest Love Story Ever Told'- Zippy falls inlove with Mrs.Teach-ya. Teddy and Piggy orginize a date for them. What will happen? *'Teddy Nuttytron: Bear Genius-' Teddy becomes incredibly smart and telepathic when a cauculator gets stuck in his head. *'The Beansville Games'- Teddy, Piggy and Zippy compete in some olympic like events. *'Fly Hard'- When Teddy asks Piggy a egg for his omlete, Piggy gets a real bird egg instead! The Mother is determined to get it's egg back! *'Super Marrow Bros.'- Piggy use to worship marrows like kings in his homeland and marrow starts to talk to him. Piggy has to do what it says! *'Fancy, Fancy Quite Contary'- The Trio sneak into Zippy's fancy party so they can eat Zippy's Teddyman cookies. *'Nightmare On Seed Street 3: Dream Baboons'- Teddy and Piggy journey into their friend's dreams. *'Brother, Can You Spare a Zip?'- Zippy's brother, Kippy comes to stay. Meanwhile, Piggy's pet trancula has gone missing. *'Colony Case'- Teddy, Piggy, Hans, Zippy, Anthony, Anchove and Melvin get stuck in Anthony's colony. *'Ants and Fish Don't Mix'- When Anthony and Anchove finally meet, You can't say their the best of Friends! *'Once Upon a Lime'- It is only three hours until the new lime jawbreakers are released, But Teddy can't wait that long! So the Trio tell storys. Teddy tells a 300 spoof, Piggy tells the story of his great, great uncle knight Steve of the Mexican square table and Hans tells a spoof of Toy Story. *'Road Fighter'- Teddy and Piggy fight over whos better. Bears or Pigs? *'Manliness is Next Nuttyness'- Teddy's Dad's car tire gets stolen by big and tough bikers. The Trio fight through many events to get the Tire back. *'Role, Role Your Bacon- '''Hans makes a Bacon Magnet when it's his turn to serve the Teddy Trio dinner. But, when all the bacon is gathered, it rolls away into a ball. The Teddy Trio try to catch it, so they don't die of hunger. *'One Million Dollar Piggy'''- Piggy finds a one million dollar note. Everyone fights over it! *'Baboons Vs Girls'- When Mr.Moneykey is sued for selling radioative waste, he tells Zippy to get rid of it. So he puts the radioative waste on Piggy's wiener. Meanwhile, Teddy and Hans are having girl problems. Season Toow *'Teddy-vision'- Teddy, Piggy, Hans, Melvin, Zippy and Anthony make their own TV shows. *'Mortal Wombat'- Teddy and Piggy help Hans scare off some aqua wombats. *'Laugh Snob, Laugh'- Teddy bets he could make Zippy laugh, so The Trio open a circus. *'Hygiene Killed The Cat'- Mr.Moneykey will give a holiday to the first person to clean the Sassy Wiener before opening. *'Car Carnage- '''Hans suggests that Piggy should to take car lessons to help his concentration.' 'But, when the driving tests begin, the path to destruction never ends..... *'Kingo!- 'Hans finds a piece of paper saying he's king of Beansville. He changes Beansville into a old, western town to remind him of home. *'Babies Do Cry- 'When The Teddy Trio find old fashion candy and drinks, Piggy accidently gives babies some of them the candy which turns them into sugar rushed, mutant, devil babies. The Teddy Trio must them back to their normal selves. *'Your'e Spicy and Your'e Dumb- 'It is salami and bacon day, so the day before, Teddy locks Piggy in Slop and Shop (super market) so Piggy can be the first to get the last of the solarmee. But, Zippy, Teddy, Hans and Mrs. Teach-ya want the salami. So, Piggy makes a deel. If they play with him in The Slop and Shop. *'Hand Heev Ho!- 'Antony and Anchovy get their hands stuck together. How will they cope with each other. *'The Colony is On!-''' Antony dashes through his moring to get out of the colony. *'Horrid Teddy Gets Slim Quick- '''Hans and Piggy help Teddy lose weight fast. *'Colony Case II: Attack Of The Tourist- 'Antony's macho, bully brother, Antiony asks Antony to take on a tour around Beansville. *'Teddyformers- 'When Teddy buys Piggy a Barbie doll Car for his Birthday, over night, the car turns into a transformer and the other Auto Bears to stop all of Piggy's other evil presents who also turn into a team of teddyformers called "The Decpi-teddys" over night aswell. *'The Red Nose Hunter- 'The Teddy Trio wonder where killer red noses are coming from. It turns out to be Zippy's robots made to kill everyone their master hates. *'Tednology- 'The Teddy Trio test out the latest set of technology. *'Dome Alone- 'The Teddy Trio and Zippy are locked in Zippy's Mansion. *'Teddy Bearicoot: Micro Kart- 'The Teddy Trio are shrunken by one of Han's shrink rays. Everyone try to kill them when most of them don't realise who they are. *'What's The Point Of Living In a Hat If Ya Ain't Got No Soul?- 'Teddy and Piggy wonder what is under Han's hat, so they chase him until around Beansville Jr. High until they find out. *'Journey To The Center Of Beansville- 'The Teddy Trio and The Girl Group go down to the center of the Earth to find the lost treasure of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *'Van Sweet Van- 'Melvin's Van goes riding all around Beansville destorying everything after people have said it caught ''"Mad Car Machine".! *'''Nutty Theft Auto- '''Zippy is sick of obeying laws so he bets he can break them all before The Teddy Trio. Theme Song Teddy: The Nutty Adventures Of... Piggy: The Nutty Adventures Of... Hans: The Nutty Adventures Of... Teddy: The... Piggy: Teddy... Hans: Trio! Teddy: This show is so nutty that it's... Piggy: It's Nutty! And don't you dare change the channel! Teddy: Wev'e got Piggy! Piggy: Bid-a-bi-Doo! Teddy: Wev'e got Hans! Hans: Howdy, Dowdy, Loudy, Soudy, Cowardy! Teddy: And Last, but not least, M... Piggy: ANTONY! Antony: Wierd is my middle name! Hans: And where's that grumpy, old snob! Zippy: WHO'S TALKING ABOUT ME ON MY LARN!!! Piggy: And how could you forget that Junkyard hill billy, Melvin! Melvin: (Riding in his Van) LOOK OUT!!!! (Runs over everyone) Teddy: And who was that crazy fish agian? Anchovy: Anchovy is not amushed! Piggy: What happened to my wallet? Mr. Moneykey: (holding Piggy's wallet) He, he, he! Piggy: Ah, Nice try Mr. Moneykey! Zippy: What's that coming over the hill? Mrs. Teach-ya: ARE YA BLIND! I WILL BLOW UP YOUR MIND! Ko: What about me? Ko? The Teddy Trio: WHAT, MORE GIRLS!!!?? The Girl Group: Yes! More Girls!!! Teddy: And don't forget... Piggy: Bubbles (Teddy hits him) Teddy: Me! TEDDY!!! The Teddy Trio: THE NUTTY ADVENTURES OF THE TEDDY TRIO!!!! Piggy: On Nickelodeon! Teddy: STOP RUINING THE MOMENT!!!! (Beats Piggy up)